Boston
Boston, Massachusetts is the fictional location for the Leverage Consulting & Associates base from Season 2 to Season 4. All scenes identified as being in Boston are filmed in and around Portland, Oregon, supplemented with establishing shots of the real Boston. After relocating from Los Angeles, the Leverage team set up their operations in Nate's condo, in a building Hardison then purchased. It is above the bar John McRory's Place which the Leverage Team uses to meet clients, as a gathering place or as a conference room. The City of Boston Boston is the capital and largest city in Massachusetts, and is one of the oldest cities in the United States. The largest city in New England, Boston is regarded as the unofficial "Capital of New England" for its economic and cultural impact on the entire New England region. As of the 2010 census, Boston has an estimated population of 617,594. The Greater Boston metropolitan area, home to 7.6 million people, includes all of six counties and part of a seventh as well as all of Rhode Island and parts of New Hampshire. Boston is an important port town and serves as the home of the Boston Pops Orchestra. Historically, Boston was a pivotal location during the American Revolution, and was the site of key events such as the Boston Massacre, Boston Tea Party and Paul Revere's ride to the Old North Church. Faneuil Hall, in central Boston, lies on the Freedom Trail, and was the site of gatherings and speeches that lead to the American Revolution; today it draws over 20 million visitors a year. Boston is also the site of one of the first public schools in America. Boston in the Leverage Universe Leverage has created a series of fictional businesses, civic entities and agencies with which the Leverage team interacts. It also uses real-life agencies, such as the Boston Police Department, where appropriate. On the Season 2 DVD commentary, Dean Devlin notes that the original plan was for the team to have to change cities each season, a key factor in selecting Portland, with its versatile locations, as their production base. However, after seeing The Three-Card Monte Job, the producers felt they wanted to pursue Nate's relationship with his father and the city further, and decided to keep the team based in Boston. Businesses * First Boston Independent Bank: * Dubertech Inc.: A software company owned by software magnate Larry Duberman, specializing in computer and internet security. In 2010, the company became involved with the government of Iran, and developed software called Manticore, infiltrate and thwart the internet uprising of the local revolutionaries. After Dubertech fails, the Manticore software is purchased by Damien Moreau, and used to monitor revolutionaries on the island of San Lorenzo. * Dalton Academy: One of the more prestigious private school in the Boston, it is attended by Daniel Fowler's step-son, In order to infiltrate the apartment of the Fowler family, the Leverage Consulting & Associates must to take over the school. * Lillian Foods International: * Kerrity Diamonds: Owned by Jim Kerrity, who collaborates with the Russian mob to steal diamonds in The Ice Man Job. the team breaks into Kerrity's vault and finds the stolen diamonds, while leading Det. Bonanno to the evidence. * Regency Square Mall: The location use by a team of Santas, lead by Colin "Chaos" Mason, who plan to rob the Federal Bank Depository in The Ho Ho Ho Job. Governmental Agencies and Organizations * Boston Police Department: The Boston Police Department (BPD) has the primary responsibility for law enforcement and investigation within the city of Boston. * Logan International Airport: The principal airport serving the Boston metropolitan area, it serves approximately 4 million passengers a year. In The Morning After Job, Parker makes her initial contact with Mark Vector at Logan while Hardison sends FBI Agent Sweeten on a wild goose chase around the airport, and the team first observes Moreau's man Keller at Logan in The King George Job. * Federal Bank Depository and The Yakamoto Building: The Federal Bank Depository is the site of the robbery planned by Chaos in The Ho Ho Ho Job. Chaos and his team of robber-Santas misdirected the Boston Police Department by making them believe it was the Yakamoto Building that was actually being robbed. * Boston Museum of Art & Antiquities: Site of the "theft" of the Dagger of Aqu'abi in The Rashomon Job. {C}{C External Links * Official Website of the City of Boston * Official Website of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts * Boston in the Wikipedia Category:Locations